darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
805
Gregory discovers what has been happening at Collinwood in his absence, then goes to Evan for help, as Evan falls under the influence of Count Petofi's spell. Synopsis Teaser : Though Count Petofi has left Collinwood physically, his evil spirit has taken cruel and complete possession of Jamison Collins. As one by one his victims fall before the truth, Barnabas knows he must stop Petofi before the course of history has been altered beyond hope and truth turns the future into tragedy. Jamison opens up a notebook and makes notes, planning the fates of the inhabitants and frequenters of Collinwood. He does not notice Barnabas entering the room, but it is too late when Barnabas drags him away through the secret passage to the West Wing. Act I Barnabas puts Jamison in a cell until Petofi leaves. Jamison says that Jamison will die of old age first. Charity Trask, possessed by Pansy Faye, comes down the stairs and runs into her father in the foyer, who is outraged. She and Trask fight. Charity saying she knows who she is, but wants a new life, on the stage. He slaps her and reminds her of her mother, which breaks the spell for a bit. Charity says she was heading to her mother's grave, and Trask points out her clothing and makeup. She becomes very upset, and tells Gregory what is happening. Evan Hanley is trying to relax at home, but he is convinced someone is there. The windows fly open and Barnabas Collins appears. Evan swears he has given up the Black Arts, having been under the spell of the "Evil hand of Aujdan". Barnabas brings up the hand, and Evan tells him Tim Shaw has the hand and he has no idea where Tim is. Barnabas continues his interrogation, but to no avail. Back at Collinwood, Charity reports to her father that Jamison is gone. Gregory knocks on Evan's front door, interrupting Barnabas and forcing him to vanish. Act II Trask and Hanley discuss Judith, Trask stating that Edward and Jamison appear to have caught her madness. He tells Hanley that Edward believes he is the "perfect servant", locked in The Tower room, and that Jamison has run away and he is not in a hurry to find him. He says once Quentin Collins is "taken care of", he will be the new Master of Collinwood, even once Judith recovers. Trask gloats how well the plan is working and tells Evan to draw up papers declaring both Edward and Jamison mentally incompetent. Evan tells Trask he can do it, but he does not want to because he does not like what is happening there, and says he wants nothing more to do with Collinwood. When Trask mentions that Jamison thinks he is "some foreign Count, a Petofi", Evan begins to panic. Evan says this convinces him more than ever to have nothing to do with Collinwood. Trask explodes, but Evan is firm, telling him that he cannot stand up to Petofi. In his cell, Jamison continues his list, getting to Evan Hanley and Gregory Trask. Jamison calls to Hanley in his sleep, telling him Trask is telling lies about him and he needs help. Jamison plants the kiss on Hanley, then disappears, leaving the message "You will know what I want you to do". Hanley awakens, then goes to his desk and begins to write out a document. Act III Back at Collinwood, Gregory talks to Charity about Edward, saying he would love to give Edward a place as a servant with him as the Master, saying he deserves it. Charity seems distracted by a recorder she found, saying she wants to learn to play it. Trask reminds her he dislikes "frivolous music", but Charity starts to slip back into Pansy Faye mode, speaking in her cockney accent and telling him about Carl. Trask forces her to her knees to pray and she comes out of it again. Evan arrives while they are praying and says he would like to get to business. Trask dismisses Charity, then Evan shows him the document and tells him to sign it. Trask, believing it is the paper to have Edward committed, signs the paper before noticing it is a confession to the murder of Minerva Trask. He (Evan) he must be mad to have even written the confession, but Evan counters with "It's the truth, isn't it?" Evan reminds him that they murdered Minerva and set Tim Shaw up to take the fall. Trask burns the confession. Trask kicks Hanley out, threatening to have him hanged for worse than murder if he tells anyone. Trask and Hanley leave as the confession burns, but unseen by them, it then rematerializes on the desk. Memorable quotes : Gregory: You're not dealing with some nobody who runs a small school. You are dealing with the Master of Collinwood! : Evan: And you are dealing with Count Petofi. You have no chance against him. Neither do I. Neither do any of us. The difference is that I'' know it, and ''you don't. Good night. ---- : Charity: Oh, father, there is a madness in this house. ---- : Evan: I do not like what is happening at Collinwood. I prefer to have nothing to do with it. ---- : Evan: You can't burn murder, Trask...nor drown it, or even poison it. You can't kill murder. ---- : Gregory: And do you think I am without strength and powers? Why, I have the higher forces of heaven fighting on my side. : Evan: I did not think the higher forces of heaven fought on the side of the cruel and the greedy. : Gregory: Taking over Collinwood was the kindest thing I could do. Can I leave the lunatics to run the asylum? The animals to run the zoo? 0806 Dramatis personae * ← Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins → * ← Nancy Barrett as Charity Trask /Pansy Faye→ * ← Jerry Lacy as Gregory Trask → * ← Humbert Allen Astredo as Evan Hanley → * ← David Henesy as Jamison Collins/Andreas Petofi → 0806 Background information and notes Production * When Charity and Gregory fight, the sequence goes into sepia tones. According to the Dark Shadows Almanac, there was some damage to the original ABC master tape at this point in the episode, so a few seconds of sepia-tinted kinescope footage was inserted to ensure uninterrupted viewing. * Scenic design by John Dapper. Story * Gregory and Edward always seemed to cooperate and get along, so why is he gloating over Edward's manservant state? seems obvious given Trask's character that his only goal is to become total master of Collinwood. He has no real concern for any of the Collinses, only for his greed and ambition. He would find it deliciously ironic that Edward would become his servant. * There is a prison cell in the Old House cellar. * Charity becomes possessed by Pansy, but during it, she still knows she is Charity and that Gregory is her father. She sings and hums Pansy's signature song, "I'm Gonna Dance For You." She finds an old recorder and wants to play it like Pansy. As Pansy, she tells bawdy stories that Carl used to laugh at and one in particular about a vicar's daughter and another about an Alice. * DREAM SEQUENCE: Evan dreams Jamison asks him to take him home. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Jamison: (summoning Evan). * TIMELINE: It's late. Day 312 begins and will end in 807. It's morning (this piece of information is also given in the next episode). 0806 Bloopers and continuity errors * Humbert Allen Astredo flubs when Evan learns that Count Petofi has possessed Jamison. He says to Gregory, "Do nothing to Edward," and then corrects, "Do nothing to Jamison, especially to Jamison." * There is a brief unfocused shot of Evan and Gregory talking. * When Evan asks Jamison why he is afraid to go back to Collinwood, Jamison spells out "TRASK" in what appear to be Scrabble tiles (although no game board is visible, and the tiles bear letters only, no point values). The game of Scrabble did not exist in 1897; it was not manufactured until 1948. However, it may have been intended to be Anagrams, a Victorian precursor to Scrabble with lettered tiles (published around 1890 by the Parker Brothers under the name "The Game of Letters and Anagrams on Wooden Blocks"). * After Jamison vanishes from Evan's room in the dream, the sound of someone moving about can be heard. * When Jamison/Petofi is sitting in the cell, the scene starts fading too soon to Evan waking up in his drawing room, the overdubbing of Jamison/Petofi's voice saying "What to do" obscuring Jamison/Petofi's line in the cell. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 805 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 805 - It's In His Kiss0806